Me enamoré de ¡¿JAMES!
by Padfoot Orion Black
Summary: James ama a Lily, pero ella lo odia... ¿Caerá en sus redes? Sirius está confundido... ¿Es que el guapo rompecorazones se enamoró? Remus niega sus sentimientos, pero ella lo ama... ¿Podrá su licantropía separarlos?
1. En el tren (POV Lily)

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction que está también en … espero reviews pero intenten ser bueno ok? Gracias por leerlo! Chaoo**

_Lily POV_

Luego de atravesar el pilar para entrar al andén 9 3/4, mis padres me acompañaron hasta la puerta del tren.

- Lily, querida, todavía no puedo creer que esto sea verdad- dijo mi madre entre lágrimas.

- Ni yo - le dije a distraída, ya que estaba buscando con la mirada a Severus.

- Hija, vamos a extrañarte mucho- dijo mi padre.

- Y yo a ustedes - contesté, con tristeza.

En ese momento ví a lo lejos, sobre el hombro de mi madre, a quien había estado buscando. La persona que me había visto reír, enojarme y llorar. La persona que le lanzaba pequeños hechizos de principiante a Petunia cada vez que me molestaba. Esa persona era mi único y mejor amigo, Severus Snape.

- ¡LILY! - me gritó éste, alzando los brazos y corriendo a abrazarme.

- ¡Sev!- exclamé, feliz -. Al fin llegas, te estuve buscando - le dije, simulando enojo.

- Lo siento - dijo haciendo el puchero que le enseñé.

- ¡Diablos!, no debí haberte enseñado esa cara - le dije riendo, y le dí otro abrazo.

- Señor y Señora Evans- saludó Sev, cortésamente, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo.

- Querido, ¡no puedo creer que tu también seas mago!- dijo mi madre, abrazándolo.

- Ni yo - dijo el mirándome, provocando que me sonrojara.

En ese momento, escuchamos el ruido del silbato. Era hora de partir.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos - le dije a mi madre, triste.

- Si, eso creo - dijo ella, comenzando a llorar otra vez -. ¡Promete que escribirás!- me agregó.

- Lo prometo mamá- dije, abrazándola- ¡Te quiero!

- Y yo a ti- me dijo secándose la cara.

- Te queremos mucho, Lily -. Mi padre me dió un abrazo, y tuve ganas de quedarme para siempre así, entre sus brazos. - Y estoy seguro de que Petunia también- añadió. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Petunia me odia, en especial desde que sabe que soy bruja.

- Adiós mamá, adiós papá ¡Los quiero mucho!- les dije emocionada, ya que al traspasar aquella puerta mi vida cambiaría para siempre.

Dentro del tren, despedí a mis padres con la mano y, cuando se perdieron de vista, me dispuse a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Mientras caminaba, solo miraba de un lado a otro, por lo que no me di cuenta de que había alguien parado en el pasillo hasta que choqué con él.

- ¡Perdón! - le dije rápidamente, mientras él se daba vuelta. Me topé cara a cara con un chico más alto que yo. Usaba anteojos, tenía un despeinado cabello negro azabache y sus ojos eran de un profundo café avellana que, en mi opinión, es el mejor tono de café.

- No, perdóname a mí, no debería haber estado parado en mitad del pasillo - me dijo, revolviendo su cabello con aire despreocupado.

- No, yo debería haber estado mirando hacia adelante. Así que, en teoría, fue mi culpa - le dije sonriendo.

- No, fue mi culpa, porque yo debería haber entrado en mi compartimiento para hablar con mis amigos - me dijo, sonriendo triunfante. Lo dejaría ganar esta vez.

- Ok, eso no te lo puedo discutir- le dije, rindiéndome.

El volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

- Bueno, debo irme-. Sonreí -. Fue todo un placer...- dije, sin terminar la frase, ya que no sabía su nombre.

- James - respondió el, distraído, como volviendo a la realidad.- James Potter. ¿Y tú eres...?- me preguntó.

- Lily. Lily Evans - contesté. Él me sonrió y yo seguí con mi camino.

- Lily - repitió el, sonriendo, lo que hizo que me sonrojara. Pero por suerte él ya no podía verme.

* * *

Se que es corto, pero a medida que avanza, se hacen más largos GRACIAS POR LEERLO!


	2. En el tren (POV James)

Bueno antes que nada jajaja gracias a todos los que me leyeron el primer capitulo, les juro que me alegraron la semana jajajajbueno les dejo aqui el capitulo comenteen porfa para saber si les gusta, graciaas!

James POV

- ¡Adiós!- grité por la ventana, antes de perder de vista a mis padres.

- Vamos a buscar un lugar, James- me dijo Sirius.

- Sí, vamos- luego miré a Remus y le dije- ánimo Remus, ya verás que el año se pasa volando.

- No estoy preocupado por eso- me dijo, claramente refiriéndose a su pequeño problema con la luna llena.

- Hablaremos con Dumbledore- dijo Peter.

- Tiene razón, Remus- le dije, apoyando al gordito.

En eso estábamos cuando sentí a alguien chocar contra mi espalda, me giré y me topé con la persona más linda que había visto en la vida.

- ¡Perdón!- me dijo la chica. Tenía el pelo rojo, largo y liso. Tenía piel pálida y pecas en la cara y sus ojos... sus ojos eran de un precioso verde oscuro... los más hermosos ojos que había visto.

- No... fue mi culpa, yo no debería haber estado parado en mitad del pasillo- le dije, encandilado por su belleza.

- No, yo debería haber mirado para adelante- me dijo, sonrojándose al notar en como la miraba.

-No, yo me debería haber metido en mi compartimiento para hablar con mis amigos- le dije divertido, al darme cuenta de que había ganado.

- Bueno eso no te lo puedo discutir- me dijo, rindiéndose- Bueno, debo irme- me dijo, antes de sonreírme- fue un placer...- dijo y yo solo atiné a responder:

- James. James Potter- y luego le pregunté: ¿y tu eres...?

-Lily. Lily Evans- me dijo, le sonreí y luego siguió con su camino.

-Lily- repetí, en un susurro.

- ¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Sirius, medio segundo después de haber entrado al compartimiento.

- Emm... ¿qué?- le pregunté distraído, aún pensaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- La chica pelirroja de los ojos verdes- dijo Lupin.

-Aaaah... choqué con Lily en el pasillo y conversamos un rato- le dije sentándome al lado de Peter.

-¿¡Lily!?- preguntaron los 3 a la vez.

-A James le gusta Lily, a James le gusta Lily...- comenzó a cantar Sirius.

- ¡Cállate!- le grité- que cosas más extrañas las que hace esa pequeña y retorcida mente tuya- le dije riendo- ¡acabo de conocerla!

-Acabas de conocerla y la tienes a tus pies... la verdad es que creía que ibas a esperar al 2do año o que sea a la segunda semana.- dijo Lupin en tono de desaprobación.

-¡ES SOLO UNA CONOCIDA!- les grité, exasperado.

- Si eso te permite dormir de noche, está bien, solo una conocida- me dijo Sirius sonriendo. Le dió un leve codazo a Peter y este, a su vez arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

- ¿Y que tal tu, Sirius?- le dije, cambiando de tema.

- Yo tengo 11 años y tengo una mente acorde a mi edad- dijo el con inocencia.

- Si si, pero hablando en serio... ¿hay alguien?- preguntó Peter.

-...No...- dijo Sirius, triste.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ LE HICISTE A SIRIUS BLACK?!- le gritó Lupin, saltando sobre él.

- Lo que pasa es que al ser el primer año... quería causar una buena impresión...- dijo Sirius, quitándose de encima a Remus. Todos lo miramos confundidos.

-Explícate- le exigí.

- Quería que las chicas nos conocieran, o sea, hay que darles tiempo para que ellas esten tras nosotros, no al revés.

-Buen punto- acordó Peter.

- Y bueno, ¿algo planeado para el año? aparte de lo ya hablado- preguntó Remus.

-¡QUIDDITCH!- gritamos Sirius y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ah claro!, lo había olvidado- dijo Remus- Aunque es a partir del 2do curso ¿no?

-No perdemos nada con intentar- le recordé, feliz.

Bueno, otra vez está corto, pero es que me acordé que tienen 11 años! así que tuve que cambiar un montón de cosas pero el siguiente es más largo ya que entran a Hogwarts etc jaajjaja ojalá que les haya gustado y porfavor dejen reviews! que estén bieen!


	3. No te perdonaré jamás

Bueno, hola! aqui esta la actualizacion del fic ojala que les guste! capi dedicado a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic jajajjaja bueno me callo y se los dejo, ojala que les gustee!

Lily POV

-Lily- susurro el.

Yo me sonrojé, por suerte el ya no podía verme, sonreí y seguí caminando. Encontré un compartimiento con una sola chica dentro. Tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, liso y de un suave color miel. Su piel era pálida y sostenía un libro entre las manos. Sus ojos, eran de un profundo azul verdoso.

-Disculpa- le dije al entrar, ella levantó la cabeza de su libro.

-¿Si…?- me pregunto con una suave y dulce voz.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?, el tren está lleno-le dije, tímidamente. Ella sonrió y dijo:

-¡No!, Claro- y luego palmeó el asiento de al lado con su mano -¡Siéntate!-

-Gracias- le dije sonriéndole.

-Soy Jessica Peasegood-me dijo, tendiéndome su mano.

-Lily, Lily Evans-le dije, mientras se la estrechaba.

-Hum, Evans… jamas había escuchado ese apellido en el mundo mágico- dijo, pensativa. Yo me sonrojé y miré al suelo.

-Es muggle- le respondí, contemplándome los zapatos.

-Eres… ¡¿hija de muggles?!- me pregunto, yo levanté la cara y creí ver cierto brillo de… curiosidad, admiración y entusiasmo en ellos?... no, debía estar loca.

-Si- respondí, avergonzada.

-¡ES GENIAL!- gritó, para mi sorpresa- Eres mucho mas especial que cualquiera de nosotros- me dijo sonriéndome abiertamente.

-¿Tu crees?- le pregunté, emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- me dijo, riendo.

-Peasegood… tu apellido es muy bonito-le dije.

-Si, pienso que queda muy bien conmigo- dijo, pensativa- Me encanta la paz, la felicidad, el bien, la naturaleza…- Me sonrió feliz yo le devolví la sonrisa y seguimos charlando. En un momento, ella se puso de pie y dijo:

-Debemos cambiarnos, pronto llegaremos… vienes?- me preguntó tomando sus cosas y parándose al lado de la puerta.

-En un rato- le dije, ella sonrió y salio por la puerta. Me quedé unos minutos mas sentada, luego tome mis cosas y cuando me dispuse a salir, alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta. Severus apareció en ella con el entrecejo fruncido y su labio temblando de enojo.

-¿Donde estabas?- me gritó, enojado.

-En mi compartimiento-le dije señalando alrededor.

-¿Quién era la chica rubia?- me preguntó, con ira contenida.

-Mi amiga Jessica, ¿y a ti que te importa?- le pregunté, estaba colmando mi paciencia.

-Me importa porque eres MI amiga- dijo poniéndose colorado de la rabia.

-¡No soy tuya, ES MI VIDA!- le grité.

-¿Sabes qué?, me importa un comino tu vida, MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!- gritó, esta vez si que se había pasado. Sentí como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y me escuché sollozar en el silencio repentino que cubrió al compartimiento. El me miró avergonzado y arrepentido, pero esto no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Lily…yo…- empezó, pero lo paré en seco.

-¡Cállate!- le grité- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!- salí al pasillo llorando, algunos alumnos nos observaban curiosos -Nunca te perdonaré!- le grité- y ojalá estemos en distintas casas para no tener que ver tu horrenda cara todos los días!- de pronto, James interrumpió y me miró estupefacto.

-Lily… ¿estás bien?-me preguntó, acercándose un poco. Instintivamente, eché mis brazos a su cuello y lloré como muy pocas veces había llorado en mi vida. El me abrazó y me acarició el cabello mientras susurraba:

-Todo está bien, tranquila-asentí e intente dejar de llorar, pero no pude. Me solté de James y observé a Snape con mirada asesina.

-Lily...- susurró el, arrepentido.

-¡Cállate!- le grité, y luego de calmarme, le dije- Creí que éramos amigos, pero veo que ya no...- le dije y nuevas lágrimas rodaron desde mis ojos- Vete- le dije luego. El, compungido, se fuerápidamente. Yo, apenada, entré a mi compartimiento y me sequé los ojos con la manga de mi abrigo. James entró detrás de mi y cerró la puerta para que los alumnos de afuera no escucharan.

-Lily... ¿mejor?- me preguntó James, sentándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome un pañuelo-

-Si y gracias- le dije tomando el pañuelo y secándome la nariz y los ojos.

-¿Podrías decirme qué te hizo?- me preguntó preocupado.

-No, tal vez algún otro día- le dije, algo indecisa, para después agregar- ¡Estúpido Snape!- y se me quebró la voz al decir su apellido, no su nombre.

-¡LILY!- gritó Jess, entrando- ¿qué a pasado?

-Nada Jess, está todo bien- le dije, sonriendo con tristeza.

-¡A mi no me engañas, Lilian Evans!, yo soy muy intuitiva. Te peleaste con tu amigo y el- señaló a James con el dedo índice- está consolándote- me dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¿Pero cómo...?-comenzó James, pero le interrumpí.

-Llegó cuando eché a Snape y tu entraste aquí conmigo- le dije, a lo que Jess sonrió con picardía.

-Bueno, debo irme- dijo James- Nos vemos luego Lily, Jessica- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa de medio lado- Espero que estés bien- agregó mientras salía.

-Debes cambiarte Lil- me dijo Jess, sonreí ante el nuevo apodo.

-¿Me acompañas a cambiarme?- dije tomando mis cosas.

-Claro- dijo ella, sonriéndo.

Bueno, esa fue mi super actualisacion, una cosa: el fic va a ser bastante largo pero los capitulos no mucho ok? oigan PORFAVOR! diganme si les gusta, hagan comentarios, preguntenme cosas, alegen por lo malo que esta, denme sugerencias lo que quieran! en los comentarios del fic y voy a tratar de poner las cosas que me digan bueno eso... gracias por leer!


	4. La selección de las casas

PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDOOOOOOOOONNNN! de verdad perdon por no haber actualizado antes lo que pasa es que iba a actualizar pero no habia escrito más y fue como NOOOOO! pero bueno pasado pisado jeje aqui esta el capi prometido PD: hechenle la culpa a mis profesoras, no a mi ajajajjaja a si y capi dedicado a todos ustedes y en especial a los que me pusieron en favoritos LOS QUIEROO!

Jessica POV

Lily es genial, amigable y muy valiente. Está claro en la casa en la que quedará pero... ¿iremos a estar juntas?... no lo sé.

-LOS DE PRIMERO... POR AQUI!- gritó un hombre enorme- Soy Rubieus Hagrid, el guardian de las llaves de Hogwarts.

-¿CÓMO UN AMA DE LLAVES?- gritó un chico rubio, arrastrando las palabras. Algunos detrás de él rieron.

Hagrid lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar con nosotros. Nos dirigimos a un pequeño muelle en el que estaban amarrados varios botes, con un pequeño farol cada uno.

-Los botes están hechizados, así que ellos los llevarán al castillo. Ahora formaremos grupos de 4 y subiremos- dijo Hagrid.

Luego, Hagrid nos dividió en grupos, pero lamentablemente nuestro grupo fue: Lily, un chico llamado Cornell Johnson y Snape (lamentable por el). Snape se acercó a Lily y le dijo:

-¿Podemos... hablar?- en su voz se notaba el arrepentimiento. Lily le ignoró y miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Por favor, escúchame!- Lily ni se inmutó- Sé que me escuchas así que hablaré- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó- Sientoloquepasóestoymuyarrepentidonodebídecirlosoy untontolosientomucho!- dijo rápida y atropelladamente Snape, mezclando y confundiendo las palabras. Lily se dio vuelta y le miró confundida.

-¿Ah?- dijo. Snape ocultó una pequeña sonrisa, Lily si le escuchaba.

-¡Siento lo que paso, estoy muy arrepentido no debí decirlo soy un tonto lo siento mucho!- dijo, esta vez a una velocidad normal.

-Es que... no puedo...- dijo Lily, apenada- Me heriste mucho- comenzando a llorar otra vez. Yo la abrasé y ella me sonrió con tristeza. Cornell nos observaba como quien mira un campeonato de quidditch.

-Lo sé, y lo siento de verdad- le dijo Snape con la voz teñida de sinceridad absoluta.

-Fuiste el único amigo que he tenido, hasta ahora al menos- me miró con una sonrisa- y el que me ayudó con Tuney- dudando al usar el sobrenombre- y el que me ayudó a comprender mi situación como maga y todo eso y es la primera vez que peleamos así que...- dudando al terminar.

-¿Si...?- le instó a continuar Snape, nervioso pero sonriente. En sus ojos se podía apreciar un dejo de esperanza.

-Te... perdono...- dijo Lily, vacilante. Snape se emocionó tanto que la abrazó muy fuerte y casi vuelca el bote.

-¡Snape, o dejas de moverte o te empujo al agua!- le grité enojada.

-¡Que carácter!- murmuró Snape. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y le dije:

-¿Te dije que en el lago del castillo habita un calamar gigante?

-¡Bien, bien!, me quedo quieto- dijo el, levantando las manos a modo de resignación.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, nos encontramos con una señora mayor (por decirlo de alguna manera) esperándonos. Tenía un puntiagudo sombrero y su túnica era negra con terciopelo verde. Tenía una cara tan seria que daba miedo, pero tenía un leve brillo de... ¿emoción? en los ojos.

-Muy bien- dijo elevando la voz por sobre los murmullos- Antes que nada, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Bienvenidos a la Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ahora, en el Gran Comedor, se efectuará la cena de bienvenida, luego de la ceremonia de selección de las casas- Nos hizo una seña, abrió las puertas y nos introdujo en el Gran Comedor.

Todos los alumnos nos observaban caminar por el pasillo. Terminamos ante una pequeña escalera que daba a una gran tarima con una larga mesa en la que se encontraban los profesores, y un poco más adelante de esta, un pequeño y destartalado banquillo y sobre este, un viejo y gastado sombrero. La profesora McGonagall murmuró algo parecido a "Sonorus" y apuntándose con la varita a la garganta, dijo:

-Muy bien- debido al hechizo, su voz sonó fuerte y clara por todo el salón- Alumnos, pónganse todos aquí- dijo señalándonos el pie de la escalera- Yo diré su nombre y vendrán a sentarse aquí, para luego ponerse el sombrero- señaló el banquillo- Sombrero Seleccionador, mientras antes, mejor-dijo McGonagall, a lo que una gran boca apareció en el sombreroy comenzó a cantar una extraña canción.

Cuando terminó, los alumnos mayores le aplaudieron. Luego McGonagallempezó a nombrar a los alumnos. Al sentarse un alumno en el banquillo y al ponerse el sombrero, este le asignaba su casa.

-Evans, Lilian- gritó McGonagall. Lily subió la pequeña escalinata, se sentó en el banquillo y se puso el sombrero. Luego de unos segundos, este gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- dicha casa explotó en aplausos y silbidos. La pelirroja se levantó del banco, ligeramente sonrojada. y fué a sentarse a la mesa. Luego de varios nombres, McGonagall dijo:

-Peacegood, Jessica- yo me apresuré a sentarme y me puse el sombrero, el que apenas tocó mis cabellos, gritó:

-¡GRIFFINDOR!- todos los griffies aplaudieron y silbaron otra vez. Me fui a sentar con Lily y en el camino reparé que Snape, quien fue asignado a Slytherin, la miraba con pena y enojo. Al sentarme con Lily, ella me abrazó con cariño y me dijo:

-¡FELICIDADES!- le sonreí- Jess, esta es Jane Twycross- me dijo, señalando a una chica en frente nuestro. Tenía el pelo hasta los codos, con rulos y era café oscuro. Sus ojos eran color calipso.

-Mucho gusto, Jane. Soy Jessica Peacegood- le dije, estrechando su mano.

-Un placer Jessica- dijo Jane. Luego Lily dijo, con su timidez habitual:

-¿Les importaría si... compartiéramos habitación?-

-¡Claro!- dijimos Jane y yo al mismo tiempo. Luego las tres estallamos en carcajadas.

Bueno, ese fué el capi GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC LOS QUIEROO! y la proxima vez JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE ACTUALIZO ANTES! jaajjajaja chaaaooo


	5. NADIE SE METE CON MI CABELLO!

antes que nada, unas aclaraciones 1. este es un salto en el tiempo y estamos en quinto año ahora. 2. sirius y jess son cazadores en el equipo de quidditch. 3. jane es francesa! se me habia olvidado decirlo. 4. hay una discusion pequeña en frances y va a estar traducida por google (y por eso lo mas probable es que este mala toda! ajajaj asi que si hablan frances, no se enojen conmigo, enojense con google!) 5.y la traduccion va a estar en un anexo que pongo mañana! 6. _los flashback estaran con esta letra! _ eso es todo! capi dedicado a los que me leen! BYE!

Lily POV

La sala común está abarrotada. Están todos emocionados por el partido de mañana: Gryffindor VS Slytherin. La verdad es que creí que no les permitirían jugar ni a Potter ni a Black por el "pequeño" incidente del tren, y con pequeño me refiero a INMENSO y DESASTROSO.

_-¡Lily, por aquí!- gritó Jane, obviamente su acento francés quedó en el pasado, pero sigue expresándose con elegancia._

_-¡Jane!- grité y la abrasé- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté, feliz de verla._

_-Entremos al compartimiento y hablamos más tranquilas- dijo, señalando con un gesto a ciertos chicos que nos observaban con sonrisas divertidas._

_-Tienes razón- le dije, frunciendo el entrecejo y fulminando a los merodeadores con la mirada, a lo que el estúpido de Potter me tiró un beso, yo bufé y entré al compartimiento._

_-Aaaarrgggg!, ¡Son taaaaaan desagradables!- dijo Jane, tirándose en uno de los asientos._

_-¿Quienes?- preguntó una suave voz desde la puerta._

_-¡JESS!- gritamos Jane y yo al unísono y, abalanzándonos sobre ella, la abrazamos._

_-¡Cuanto amor!- exclamó sonriendo y abrazándonos también. Jane y yo, en respuesta, la estrujamos aún más si se podía, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que la estábamos asfixiando. Al soltarla, demoró un poco en recomponerse ya que su cara tenia un deje azulino extendido._

_-Siéntate- le dije, sentándome en frente de Jane, quien ya estaba espachurrada en los asientos de adelante mío. Jess hizo ademán de sentarse sobre Jane pero esta le propinó tal empujón, que terminó sentada, quien sabe como, a mi lado._

_-¡Hey!- protestó, a lo que Jane respondió con una sonrisa pícara- Bueno, ¿quiénes eran los desagradables?-_

_-Ya sabes, los molestadores- dijo Jane, con los ojos cerrados._

_-Merodeadores- corregí yo._

_-Sé lo que dije- dijo Jane, sonriendo._

_-Algo traman- nos informó Jess._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté._

_-Los escuché- dijo, seria- dijeron que las pagaríamos por la ultima broma del año pasado-_

_-Creo que nos pasamos con esa- dijo Jane._

_-¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!?- gritó Jess, sobresaltándonos por su cambio de tono repentino- ¡DEBERÍA HABER SIDO PEOR!_

_-¡¿No te bastó con convertirlos en cajas y enviarlos por correo a Filch?!- le pregunté, asombrada- ¿¡Sin contar con que los castigaron y que casi perdemos la copa de las casas!?_

_-¡No fue para tanto!- dijo Jess._

_De pronto, oímos a los merodeadores gritando:_

_-5... 4... 3...-_

_-¿Qué hacen?- pregunté, asustada._

_-No hagan caso, no debe ser na...- en ese momento los chicos gritaron:_

_-1... ¡0!-_

_Y lo próximo que vi fue una espesa humareda saliendo de algún lugar del compartimiento._

_-Diffuminare- le murmuré a mi varita y al instante todo el humo fue absorbido por ella. Al ver a Jess y a Jane no pude evitar gritar... y por alguna razón nos coordinamos para gritar al unísono, mientras nos apuntábamos las unas a las otras._

_-AAAAHHHHH!- y al darnos cuenta de que el grito también iba dirigido a nuestra persona, gritamos tomando nuestras varitas:_

_-¡ACCIO ESPEJO!- Me quedé sin habla... mi cabello estaba...estaba... ¡AZUL! y además tenia tanto volumen que Sherimy, mi lechuza, abría podido meterse dentro y pasar desapercibida. _

_Dejé el espejo a un lado y miré a mis amigas. Jess, en vez de tener su largo, liso y rubio platinado cabello que produce tantos celos entre otras chicas, estaba color calipso oscuro con plateado, ondulado y hasta los hombros. Y Jane tenía el cabello verde musgo y tan, pero tan corto que se le paraba. Nos paramos las tres de un salto y salimos en fila, yo a la cabeza, del compartimiento._

_-¡POTTER!- grité, viéndolo a el y a sus amigos desternillándose de risa en el suelo... todos menos Remus quien, a pesar de haber ayudado con la broma, se dio cuenta de que se pasó y dejó de participar de ella. El fue pararse a un lado de Jane y le susurró algo al oído, pero lo suficientemente alto como para le lo escuchara... el le susurró: "¿Sabes? a pesar de tener el pelo verde sigues siendo igual de linda" y Jane, en respuesta, se sonrojó y le sonrió._

_-¡Peliazul! ¿Qué te trae por aqui?- me pregunto el muy tarado. Pero antes de poder responderle, Jess se me adelantó y gritó, apuntando a los chicos con la varita:_

_-¡ANIMO LINQUI!- por suerte, Jess y yo acatamos al momento y desviamos el hechizo. Los chicos dejaron de reírse y nos observaron con miedo y asombro. Jane, a principios de primer año, nos había enseñado a hablar francés para poder comunicarnos sin el miedo a que todos supieran de lo que hablamos. En ese momento, Jane y yo comenzamos a gritarle a Jess en francés:_

_-Comment vous avez fait quelque chose qui se passe?! vous voulez mettre fin à perpétuité à Azkaban! jessica entendre, c'est que vous êtes très en colère, mais qui ne donne pas de raisons d'essayer de tuer des gens!- le gritó Jane, encolerizada._

_-pourquoi pas? vu ce que nous avons fait?- preguntó Jess, aún muy enojada_

_-qui est fixé avec un simple sort mais les morts ne sont pas disposés de façon facile!- repuse yo, colorada de rabia._

_-ce sort ne tue pas!- replicó Jess, un poco más calmada._

_-mais si le mal conjuré! et tu étais tellement en colère que vous auriez pu tromper!- dijo Jane con un tono más dulce, pero aún enojado._

_-au moins laissez-moi jeter un furoncle à tout le monde!- preguntó Jess, haciendo un puchero._

_-ok mais ... à Remus pas aussi intensément- dijo Jane, sonrojándose un poco_

_-On dirait que quelqu'un est tombé en amour ...- dijo Jess, sonriéndo con picardía._

_-pas vrai!-repuso avergonzada Jane_

_-si-_

_-non-_

_-si-_

_-non-_

_-assez! Regardez-les, tout confondu ha ha ha- dije yo, riendo._

_-ok parle en espagnol maintenant?- preguntó Jess._

_-bonne- dijimos Jane y yo al unísono._

_Los chicos nos observaban estupefactos y asombrados, a Peter se le soltó el mentón y su boca quedó abierta. Mientras los chicos volvían a la normalidad, tomé mi varita y devolví nuestros cabellos a la normalidad. Al terminar, miré a Jess y le guiñé un ojo, para luego apuntar a los cuatro chicos y decir:_

_-Calvario- sus cabellos rápidamente desaparecieron, por lo que una parte femenina de el grupo de alumnos que nos observaban se desmayó, otras comenzaron a llorar y otras a planear venganzas._

_-Furunculus- dijo Jess, para hacer aparecer en la cara de los muchachos un montón de asquerosos granos, excepto Remus, quien solamente tenía uno y en la frente. Luego Jane y yo tomamos a la rubia, que se había tirado sobre Sirius a abofetearle. Y, antes de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento y de hacerle aparecer unas cortinas, gritamos las tres al unísono:_

_-¡Esa es solo la primera parte!-_

-Qué felicidad- exclamó Jess con ironía- estoy castigada.

-Eso te pasa por estar lanzando **animo linquis **a diestra y siniestra- le dijo Jane, sentándose a mi lado.

-¡Fue solo al cuarteto de mal-nacidos!- exclamó Jess, enojada.

-¡Jess!- exclamamos Jane y yo al unísono.

-¡Es la verdad!- dijo Jess, sonriendo- Además mañana tenemos partido y tendré que jugar con Potter y Black- dijo, apesadumbrada.

-Te compadezco amiga- dijo Jane, con pesar.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡basta!- dije, para luego sonreír- tengo una perfecta venganza...-

-A ver, a ver... ¡CUENTA!- gritó Jess, entusiasmada.

Y las tres juntamos las cabezas mientras les contaba mi plan.


	6. TRADUCCIÓN

¿Cómo lo hiciste algo asi? ¿Quieres acabar con cadena perpetua en Azkaban? Jessica escucha se que estás muy enojada, pero eso no te da razón para tratar de matar a la gente - el Grito Jane encolerizada.

-Por qué no? ¿Miren lo que nos hicieron! - dijo Jess aun muy enojada

-Lo que se arregla con un hechizo simple pero la muerte no se arregla tan fácil - repuse yo colorada de rabia.

Este hechizo no mata - Replico Jess, Un Poco Más calmada.

-Pero si mal conjurado! y estabas tan enojada que podría haber salido mal - Dijo Jane con un tono más dulce, pero aún enojado.

-Por lo menos déjame lanzarles un furunculus - Pregunto Jess, haciendo un puchero.

-Ok, pero ...a Remus no tan intensamente-dijo Jane sonrojándose un poco.

-Parece que alguien se enamoró ... - dijo Jess sonriendo con picardía.

-No es cierto-repuso avergonzada Jane.

-Si-

-no-

-Si-

-no-

-Basta! Miren, están todos confundidos-Dije, riendo.

-Ok ¿hablamos en español ahora? - Pregunto Jess.

-Bueno- dijimos Jane y yo al unísono.

ESA ES LA TRADUCCION! jajajajajaja bueno graciaaaaaas... OIGAAN porfa comentenme el fic! para saber si les gusta! GRACIAAS!


	7. Entre venganzas y enamoramientos

jajjajajaja me atacó la inspiracion! asi que actualizo! jajajaj emm bueno una cosa, este cap tiene POV de sirius y de lily ok?, sin mas preambulos les presento: EL CAP!

Lily POV

De a poco fue vaciándose la sala común. De pronto, cuando solo quedábamos nosotras, el cuadro se abrió y por el entraron las últimas personas que queríamos ver: James- mi ego es más grande que el castillo- Potter, Sirius- hasta las profesoras van detras de mí- Black, Remus... Remus- sin sobrenombre ofensivo por el momento- Lupin y Peter- soy la sombra de los tres- Pettegrew.

-Miren quienes estan aqui chicas- dijo Jane, poniéndose de pie.

-Nuestros queridos merodeadores- dijo Jess, con una sonrisa amenazánte y parandose a un lado de Jane.

-Creo que se nos olvidó algo en el tren- dije yo, poniéndome entre medio de las dos. Y antes de que reaccionaran, las tres sacámos las varitas y gritamos:

-¡Accio pintura!-y en nuestras manos apareció un gran balde de pintura rosada y se los lanzamos encima. Jane hizo aparecer dos, uno para Remus (no sin antes mirarlo con arrepentimiento) y uno para Peter; yo le eché uno a James y Jess uno a Sirius, quien no se quedó atrás y, cuando el balde cayó sobre él, este se estrujó con las manos el cabello y las restregó en la cara de Jess mientras esta reía... o así era hasta que Black le pasó las manos por el pelo dejándolo con mechones rosa y, a pesar de que no le quedaba nada mal, Jess saltó sobre él y comenzó a abofetearlo nuevamente.

-Venganza estilo muggle- dijo Jane orgullosa, acercándose a Remus y susurrandole disimuladamente: -El rosa no te queda mal...- a lo que el le sonrió y ella intentó limpiarle la cara con su capa, cosa que apenas logró.

-Así es, estilo muggle, pero con un toque mágico- dije, sonriéndo maliciosamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó James, mientras intentaba en vano limpiarse la cabeza.

-A que está hechizada para no salir en días- aclaré, feliz.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron Peter, James y Sirius al unísono. Remus estaba demasiado ocupado tragándose a Jane con la mirada y viceversa.

-Creo que nuestro buscador maravilla y el cazador estrella darán una extraña imagen mañana en el partido...- dijo Jess, levantándose de encima de Sirius.

-¡LAS PAGARÁN!- gritó Sirius y acto seguido, hizo aparecer cuatro bolsas de papel, le entregó una a cada uno y, luego de ponerselas, salieron rumbo a su dormitorio, no sin que antes Peter tropezara con la mesa.

-¡Lo hicimos!- gritó Jess- ¡denme esos cinco!- luego de "chocar cinco", yo me quedé estática.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Jess, preocupada.

-Se vengarán...- dije, asustada.

-¡Oh!, era eso...- dijo, seria, para luego cambiar su expresión a una asustada y gritar:

-¡CHICAS, COMO LO PLANEAMOS, MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS!- dicho esto, puso su talento de bailarina en práctica (N/A: pequeño detalle que olvidé comentar: Jess es hiper-laxa y es bailarina de balet, hip-hop, clásico, etc) y se dió una voltereta en el aire sobre el sillón y aterrizó acuclillada y mirando al piso mientras Jane subía al sillón y saltando, aterrizó a un lado de Jess en la misma posición y yo corría como un rayo a la pared de al lado de las escaleras. Eché una rápida mirada escaleras arriba y, al ver que estaba vacío susurré:

-Despejado, ¡CORRAN!- y las tres corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras arriba y nos encerramos bajo llave en nuestra habitación.

Sirius POV

-Maldita Peacegood y su pandilla de amigas dementes- dije mientras, con una toalla mojada, me refregaba la cabeza.

-No era que le encantaba la paz, el amor, el bien, la armonía...- preguntó James mientras se vaciaba la tercera botella de shampoo en la cabeza.

-Hogwarts no es saludable- dije yo, tomando una nueva toalla limpia, ya que las demás estaban teñidas de rosado, pero mi cabello seguía igual.

-Piensen que está con Twycross- dijo Remus, revolviendo una poción.

-Y con Evans-dijo James, terminando de enjusgarse el pelo y, tras comprobar frente al espejo que seguía igual dijo- Esto no saldrá nunca y seremos el hazme reír de todo el colegio-

-No lo creas así...- dijo Remus, sacando la cabeza de adentro del caldero y mostrándonos su cabello perfectamente normal.

-¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?- preguntámos James y yo al unísono.

-Menos explicación y más normalidad- exclamó Remus señalando el caldero- Metan allí la cabeza durante 10 segundos, si se pasan de tiempo pues... no quieren saber- dijo, nervioso.

James y yo metimos la cabeza y, cuando pasaron los 10 segundos, Remus nos tiró de las túnicas y salimos del caldero. Fuimos corriendo al espejo y comprobamos que, en efecto, teníamos el cabello normal. Mientras celebrábamos, un desgarrador grito nos interrumpió:

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- era Peter. El muy tonto no había escuchado lo de los 10 segundos y dejo la cabeza sumergida más tiempo por lo que ahora estaba ¡CALVO! (N/A: esooo! rata asqueroza!) James, Remus y yo nos desternillamos de la risa mientras Peter lloriqueaba como bebé.

-Lo arreglamos después del partido de mañana, tranquilo- le dijo Remus.

-¿POR QUÉ NO HOY?- gritó Peter.

-Porque la poción tarda- respondió Remus.

-Bueno, a dormir- dijo James tirándose a su cama.

-Tengo la perfecta venganza para Jessica- dije, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras me metía en mi cama.

-¿Qué harás?- me preguntó Remus desde el baño.

-Ya verán mañana- dije, al tiempo que cerraba las cortinas de mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté antes que los demás para poner en practica mi venganza. Me vestí y bajé al comedor, pero luego de pensarlo, decidí desayunar con mis amigos más tarde. Salí a los jardines y, tal como supuse, en un lugar alejado y cercano al lago, estaba mi presa: Jessica Peacegood. Pero, para mi sorpresa, no vestía con el uniforme, sino que estaba usando un leotardo negro, que dejaba al descubierto las piernas, unas zapatillas de... ¿ballet? y una cola de caballo alta. Estaba dando vueltas parada en la punta de sus pies con una... ¿radio muggle? a su lado que reproducía música clásica. En unos segundos, dejó de girar, se dio vuelta hacia el reproductor y puso hip-hop. Nunca creí que alguien pudiera bailar tan bien. Se movía con destreza y finura, ambos muy dignos de su apellido. Me sorprendí mucho cuando dió tres volteretas en el aire seguidas y aterrizó en el suelo con las piernas abiertas. Decidí que ese era el momento de poner en marcha el plan. Me acerqué sigilosamente y me puse atrás de ella y le susurré al oído:

-¿Qué tal Jess?- me sorprendió que no se asustara.

-Black- escupió mi apellido ácidamente- ¿Hace cuanto me espías?- me pregunto los las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Espiarte?... ¿Yo?- pregunté, haciéndome el desentendido.

-¿Crees que no me dí cuenta?- me preguntó.

-Como sea- le dije, cambiando de tema- Bailas muy bien.

-Gracias- respondió, tajante.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?- le pregunte acercándome a ella un poco más.

-Porque el odio se respira entre los merodeadores y nosotras- respondió.

-Jess, ¿Cómo dices eso?- le pregunto, "sorprendido"- Nosotros no las odiamos, ya viste como está Remus con tu amigita Jane y James con Lily- al decir eso, levanté los brazos al cielo.

-¡¿James?!... ¿¡CON LILY!?- me preguntó, asombrada.

-Ya ves lo raro que está el mundo- le contesté, acercándome más a ella.

-Mmm... ¿desde cuando?- me preguntó.

-Finales del año pasado- le contesté con despreocupación.

-Debo decirle a Lily...- murmuró, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie. Al darme cuenta de ello, me acerqué peligrosamente a ella, al punto de que nuestras narices se tocaban.

-Black... ¿Qué haces?- me preguntó, asustada.

-Vengarme- susurré antes de fundir mis labios en los suyos. La verdad es que pensé que me alejaría de un manotazo, pero en vez de eso, me respondió al beso. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves. El beso debe de haber durado unos 10 segundos, cuando ella abrió los ojos de golpe y tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban en torno a mi cuello y de que las mías estaban posadas sobre sus caderas. Se separó de golpe y sin saber bien que hacer, tomó sus cosas, me lanzó una mirada asesina y salió disparada al castillo. Yo seguía sentado en el suelo confundido... pero no confundido por su huida, sino que confundido por ese beso... la idea del beso era que, al besarla, ella se separara y, luego de gritarme improperios, fuera a desinfectarse la boca porque, vamos, a ella le doy asco. Pero en vez de eso... me respondió y no solo eso, me gustó ¡ME GUSTÓ! y eso solo puede significar una cosa... ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO! porque al encapricharme con alguien no me siento como ahora... enamorado... ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE JESSICA PEACEGOOD!

bueno, eso es todo por hoy jajajaaj una cosa, el prox cap va a ser en sexto año, pero va a tener un flashback con la reaccion de jess y bla bla bla... OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PORFAVOR COMENTEN! GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!


End file.
